What If
by Breathlessly Wicked
Summary: They where never meant to love eachother. They pulled and pulled from one another but the world had different ideas. When Bella's memories start to resurface and Edward finds out JUST how much he needs her, someone starts to pull on their connection again
1. Razzles

It's my first Twilight fanfic I know it might suck but I won't know if you don't tell me. . . So it might keep sucking if no one reviews!

I own nothing!

Chapter One: Home??

I sighed and hugged my knees tighter to my chest as Ryan realized what I had done.

"What where you thinking?! I thought I had taught you better!" He yelled hitting me upside the head, as I was knocked to the ground I was glad that I had just hunted, I never _wanted_ to become a vampire, it just sorta happened.

__

It was 1934 in Chicago a simpler time where danger was being a seventeen year old unwed or betrothed and love was looking into the eyes of the one your parents set you up with.

At the time I was fourteen and an average girl with brown hair and blue eyes. My skin was oddly pale but most people said it just made me look prettier, I had no clue of what they where talking about because I saw myself as no beauty queen of any sort so I never listened to complements, because that was all they where, polite, hollow, empty complements.

I was walking through the streets waiting for my father to get out of his card game; I had just left my mothers sickbed she was going to die soon of a disease that was sweeping the nation. My father had been ignoring her and playing cards almost every night, stupid Charlie.

I sighed and started to walk home again, it was getting much too late and Charlie would't be home tonight I understood all too well. My mother Renee had been sick for almost six months, I wasn't afraid to be alone at night, I felt oddly in tune with the night but something happened that no one could predict. I was humming a lullaby my mother had made up - if I wasn't her child it would have been quite annoying and out of tune- I loved it with all my heart none the less.

Suddenly there was a women beside me, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, I knew she was not human because no human could ever look so perfect. I wasn't scared of her she was a bit. . . Odd, but she seemed ok for now; I was a smart girl so I was wary of strangers as I was taught. But this soft faced women seemed to pleasant!

"How may I help you ma'am?" I asked taking a step away from her.

"Oh I just saw you and you looked so pleasant to talk to!" She smiled, I still stayed a couple of steps away from her.

"I see, what are you?" I was so blunt back then it was funny, I guess that's what she thought too.

"You catch on quickly. . . What do you think I am?" She asked, a glint in her eyes, I had seen that glint before; when a predator was toying with its pray, and I already knew which one I was.

"You're not human, you aren't quite an animal. . . Are you a vampire?" I had just reread my book of Dracula the night before so vampires and werewolves where fresh on my mind.

"You do catch on quickly! I see potential in you. . . Hmm what to do, what to do." Her laugh was like a newly tuned violin being played by someone as skilled as Wolfgang Moltzart.

"You could let me go home." I said timidly, she laughed airily this time a darker force took over her eyes.

"I'm afraid. . . You won't be going home, ever again." She whispered in my ear, she was now holding my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.

"I don't mind." I said, she looked at me questioningly and then her eyes softened and she loosened the grip on my arms.

"What is wrong with you? I cannot read your thoughts?!" She said taken aback.

"There has always been something wrong with me, it's ok if you kill me you know . . . I really don't mind." I said looking into the depths of her eyes pleadingly.

"No. . . Much more potential than death, or vampirism! You are too young. If I do not kill you, you must stay by my side." She said commandingly.

"And do you plan on turning me into a vampire as well?" I asked hoping she would just kill me.

"No child, not yet at least, you must grow. You will get much stronger and then I might consider it. What say you?" She asked, I answered quickly, I didn't mind dieing I would meet my mother soon if I did! But I was curious as to who she really was.

"I don't want to be a vampire, I do not mind staying by you, but I whish to stay human." I nearly whispered she looked delighted.

"Maybe I can change your mind." She said letting go of my arms and then linking them, "What is your name?"

"Isabella Swan." I said letting our arms stay linked as she searched for another victim.

"Hmm . . . Bella, I like it." She smiled a magnificent smile towards me.

Being a vampire meant that I was surely damned to Hell, so I never got close to anyone, it seemed like a waste of my time and the fact that I might suck my best friends blood was a factor as well, so I stayed to myself at school.

I had feed earlier that day and forgot the body because I was still dizzy with hunger.

"I swear Bella, you'll be the death of us all if you don't start watching your back! There's a new vamp moving into town, and if we mess up then they'll know of it instantly do you want another visit from the Vultory!" Ryan's black eyes flickered with anger and then her sighed using his short blonde bangs to cover them, "Just don't do it again."

Ryan was supposedly my 'mate' or at least that's what everyone thought except for me and sometimes him. He was turned when he was nineteen, also because of 'potential' but he was turned because he was dieing and some man thought he would join with the Cullen clan.

They where a group of seven people they had almost all been turned by Carlisle on there own deathbeds, he was convinced that hunting animals would allow us to coexist with humans, so that was exactly what I didn't do. I was hoping, with my luck, someone would find out and kill me.

"Do you do these things on purpose or something?!" He sighed, rubbing his temples, "If I didn't love you Bella you'd be dead."

"Oh yay, you love me. Let's have a party." I spat, venom clear in my voice, I was normally a mellow person but if I even tried to be mellow around Ryan it wouldn't end up well.

"Bella, don't be difficult, you know I'll clean up the mess in the end like I always do when you get sloppy before Elizabeth gets home. Just be more careful." He chided hugging me, I didn't hug back but I didn't push him away either.

"Gee thanks." I muttered pulling away after a minute and stomping off to my shared room with Emma.

I closed the door behind me and ducked behind my bed for some Razzles, they had been invented in the 80's and I had found them interesting, candy turning into bubblegum. It may not have an effect on me but I liked having something to chew on while I was thinking, when I was human bubblegum had just been discovered and I loved it! I always kept Razzles on me now, especially lemon flavor it was the only one I could actually taste somewhat.

"Someone just got in a fight with their mate." Emma giggled as she put down Pride and Prejudice to look at me with her coal eyes.

"He's not my 'mate'." I snapped, even if I had just fed I didn't like people saying that we where 'mates' it just got on my nerves.

"Snippey Bella, calm, I thought you just fed! Oh we're going hunting in Port Angelis tomorrow; you in or what?" Emma asked, she had curly black hair and her human eyes where brown but they where either black or red now, depending on if she had fed or not.

"No, I'm staying to check out the new vamps." I mumbled chewing on the cheery flavored Razzle until it was white and chalky.

"Oh, tell me if that Carlisle dude is hot, they say he's like twenty or something like that!" She giggled again.

"You know I don't care about what they look like, only if they are bigger or thirstier than us." I corrected her, she pouted and I sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you if he's _hot_." I cringed and plopped on the white sofa in our room, she was on the red one at the time, filing her nails so they where sharp enough to pierce skin, if need be.

"Awesome, how do I look?" She jumped up and spun around showing me her new skirt.

"Don't tell me you got something off of your prey _again_ at least tell me they where already dead this time." I sighed getting another Razzle.

"Oppsie knew I forgot something." She shrugged, no wonder the skirt didn't have any blood on it.

"Emma you're worse than me and you don't even do it on purpose!" I scoffed, she looked at me shocked.

"You mean you're clumsy and ungraceful on purpose!" She gasped.

"No I leave tracks on purpose, stupid, I've always been clumsy and ungraceful." I said leaning on the arm of the couch closing my eyes and just sitting as she processed this information.

"Oh. . . Ok. . . I get it. . . You just hate me or something!!" She yelled turning her back to me.

"No! No Emma, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it I'm just a horrible vampire is all, don't be mad." I jumped scattering my Razzles and hugging her.

"Are you sure?" She asked not looking at me.

"I'm positive, just don't hate me, you're my friend the only one I've had for centuries don't hate me please." I pleaded rocking back and forth, she started to giggle and looked me in the eyes.

"Well I'm sure you have more than a friend in Ryan." She nudged my shoulder playfully giggling.

"What?! No! I hate him!" I spat letting go of her, she looked at me curious.

"You really don't like him, I thought you where just kidding all of those times." She said awe obvious in her eyes.

"That's what everybody thinks." I mumbled slumping to pick up my Razzles.

"Of cores that's what we all think! I mean the way you two get around each other and he get's so mad when you're hurt, I mean, I guess that's just. . . Yeah." She tried to explain to me.

"Yeah that's just about it, so your point?" I asked annoyed now, because I had no more lemon or cheery Razzles.

"I don't know, wait 'till I tell Leena!" She squealed, I flinched at the high pitched sound.

"Do what you like, just don't tell him I said it." I chuckled and she looked at me then shrugged and let it slide.

"So we're leaving like now, you sure you aren't tagging along?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have to get to school soon." I said picking up my seemingly heavy back pack and leaving the mansion with a heavy sigh. I started my walk to school, passing the forest; I stopped and glared at the noise of people stumbling out of the forest.

Once they where out I realized the weren't stumbling the where just laughing. I growled and rolled my eyes, soon they where behind me, once they saw me they all quieted. I smiled. Good. I didn't want to be bothered by them.

Suddenly a pixyish girl was beside me, she had short black hair she was smiling, she looked friendly enough.

"Hello, my name's Alice! We're your new neighbors. What's your name?" She asked happily.

"Umm. . . Isabella? But just call me Bella." I said unsure, she motioned for the others behind her to approach, like she was some sort of foreign translator who was sent to see if I was dangerous.

"Oh I love that name! This is Rosealie, Emmett, her boyfriend, Jasper, my boyfriend, and Edward." She said pointing to them all in turn, they either nodded or smiled at me, except the Edward boy, he looked at me confused.

"Hi? So what you guys live in the forest and forage scraps of meat or did you build a house in there over night?" I asked, cocking a brow.

"We live way past the forest, waaaaaaaay back there." Alice said, I could tell she was just trying to be nice and none of them really wanted to talk to me, and to be truthful I really, REALLY didn't want to talk to them.

"Ok, well it was. . . Nice? Talking to you and all, but I'm going to be late for school. Not that being ambushed from the forest people isn't fun." I said, they where getting a bit too friendly for my liking.

"Oh, did we surprise you I'm sorry! We just don't know the way to school is all!" She grinned sheepishly.

"Just look for the sign that says, 'Forks High School' and you should be able to find it." I muttered, my cell phone went off, I grabbed it out of my backpack and looked at the caller ID, it was just Ryan, "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Where are you?! We're going hunting and you decide to go to _school_ we won't even be here in two years and you're skipping hunting for _that!"_ He yelled a bit too loudly, even Emmett heard him and he was at least a couple of yards away.

"Well it's none of your business what I do, now is it Ryan! Now just leave me alone!" I yelled and snapped the phone shut, they where all staring at me, I was embarrassed so I hit my face, I was a horrible actress, "It was just a friend, something about skipping a hiking trip. . . The school's just up ahead."

End Chapter One

Ok that's about it for now. . . Cheese and nachos everyone, cheese and nachos.

Update soon, Siy Rowling?


	2. My Soul Is Forever Lost

Hey I got a review! I'm so happy! :D So here's the next chapter!

Siy Rowling?

"She's not coming." I growled after Bella hung up. Emma gave Aleena a look that said 'I knew we should have hog tied her when we had the chance'.

"Ok let's go." Emma said a bit wary of me, I glared at her and then at Leena.

"I'm going to get her." I snapped, Emma was by my side in a second.

"She's just waiting for the new vampires is all, let's go, I want a classy striper for lunch!" Emma pouted, I guess I was going overboard again, but I had to! Bella was my life, I love her!

"Fine." I grumbled as both Emma and Leena pulled me to Emmas' red tent jeep, and we took off.

****

Bella P.O.V

I was surprised Ryan didn't come after me with gun fire! Maybe it was good to have such a persuasive room mate sometimes.

"Thank you Emma!" I yelled knowing she could hear me.

Alice looked at me for a second but shrugged it off.

"So we have to go shopping! It'll be so much fun!" She started to blabber again, I could feel that kid Edwards eyes on me, did he _want_ a black eye or something?!

"Hey, Edward, you know it's rude to stare." I said over my shoulder, Alice giggled and Emmett laughed, we where at school now, and we all went our separate ways.

Alice Jasper and Rosealie had Calculus.

Emmett had P.E.

And Edward and I had Science.

Usually Ryan would sit next to me during every subject but I was thankful he wasn't home today. After sitting next to or across from Edward in a couple of subjects I found him. . . Fascinating.

He had a sense of humor and had. . . Different thoughts on things than most. And by lunch I was sitting at their table.

We found a table off in the corner that I usually sat at by myself.

"Rose did you see Mr. Haslehoff teacher style?" Alice asked, Rosealie looked up from her drawings.

"Which one?" She asked, Alice just giggled and pointed at the Spanish teacher, who obviously was from Korea.

"So, you guy are just moving here? I could have sworn that I've seen you all before." I said not touching my food, to my surprise they didn't show any interest in the food either.

"Umm. . . We sometimes come to hike, I guess." Alice said a bit too quickly.

"So what's you last name?" I asked.

"Cullen." Edward said simply, reading his book, I chocked on my own saliva.

"WHAT?!" I nearly screamed, they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Cullen." He said again looking at me strangely.

"Ohhh." I groaned and hit my forehead, and things where finally getting bearable!

"What's wrong?" Alice asked eyes filled with sympathy.

"Hi my name is Isabella Swan or as you might know me. . . Bella Dunn." I said hanging my head, Jasper was the first to put two and two together.

"No way." He said almost under his breath.

"Yep." I said throwing my lunch away and walking out of the cafeteria.

"Wait Bella!" I heard someone say behind me, I turned to see Edward and Alice running after me.

"What, want to give me a lecture on how human blood ruins the complexion?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but it really is-" Alice was cut off by Edward.

"So you're a vampire too?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"And things where just getting normal around here, wait 'till Emma hears about this." I mumbled, Edward stopped me.

"Alright, you have to come with us." Edward said, I just laughed at him.

"You know there are more of us right? We've been here for a while. Let's see there's at least eight of us if you don't count me." I laughed, this was priceless the look on their faces we where a big coven there's no doubt about that.

"Who's the leader of your coven?" Edward asked, very serious now, I looked around and we where alone so I thought it was ok.

"Well, if Elizabeth ever comes back, which she won't because she's dead, then she is." I shrugged, Alice rolled her eyes.

"No right now!" She growled.

"Me." They just looked at me shocked, I was the first to be turned by Elizabeth so I was basically a second in command until the Voltury killed her. No one would listen to me though unless there was a huge problem.

"Yeah right, who is it really?" Alice scoffed.

"If you don't believe then that your problem not mine. Now excuse me, I have to find a stubborn blonde." I said grabbing my cell phone and dialing Emma's number.

"You need to speak to Carlisle!" Edward yelled after me, I stopped and turned.

"Why?" I asked, I was a very 'you stay on your side I'll stay on mine' type of vampire but if this 'Carlisle guy wanted to talk than so be it, "Forget it after dark at some point. I seriously need some Razzels Em."

Edward put something in my hand and then left. I opened up my hand in there was a couple of lemon Razzles.

"Cancel the Razzle order Em," I smiled at Edwards back as he walked back to his family, "Stupid vegetarian!"

"Stupid meat eater!" He yelled back playfully. My life was anything but normal at this point.

It reminded me of how I was changed.

__

It was my seventeenth birthday, it was sort of a relief, to reach seventeen. It was one more year that I had stayed by Elizabeth's side and was still human. I was hoping I would die before she got the chance to turn me.

__

I was in a long room filled with paintings and pictures and books. I loved this room it was where I spent most of my time. We had settled down temporarily in New England ,Elizabeth had called me to stay with her for a few months. I would usually stay in separate inns or houses if she wished.

"Isa I would like you to show me what you have learned while in my presence." Elizabeth, asked that of me every year, and I would either tell her or show her all that was significant that I had learned.

"Would you like to hear music first or I could show you my fencing." I said politely, that's how things where done back then, I was polite and if I wasn't then I would get smacked around just a bit.

"Music, I do need some calming. My last victim cried so hard the whole town heard him, I swear Charles was such a whiner." Elizabeth giggled into a velvet pillow and I smiled at her, she was my friend and she always would be. . . Or so I thought.

I grabbed my violin and started to play, I stroked the strings in long cords that sang out, I started to speed up and then slow again, the music was coming from no where and yet every where. I was lost in the notes now moving, I was swaying to the beat the whining of the freshly slicked horse hair called to me. I wasn't watching nor was I ignorant but I did realize when I took a step too far.

The violin was dropped as I fell out of the balcony, I was always a klutz I think it may have enhanced when I was turned.

"BELLA!" Elizabeth screeched, she had already turned Emma at the time, the smell of my blood was driving her and every other vampire in the city crazy as I waited for a merciful angel to take me away forever.

Suddenly a soft faced black haired man, no, he was not man, he was so much better. His large white golden tinted wings wrapped around me and I was slowly pulled from my paling body.

The angel said without words that his name was Charles and he was there to take me home. I was so happy tears welled in my eyes and I hugged him. I cried until we reached the heavens.

He sat me down before the pearl gates and left above them, I walked towards them and knocked politely, a bright white light was coming from within I looked up at it and soon realized what I was seeing, God!

He reached out and touched my forehead, I closed my eyes waiting for him to finish I looked up when his warmth was pulled ever so slightly away. He nodded and the gates where opened for me to pass, and that's all I had to do! I just had to walk through the gates.

Suddenly the warm and hopeful feeling I got was pulled from me. God frowned and the gates closed, he walked towards me in a humanlike form in white flowing robes. He looked at me and said, "Thou hasth been given a chance at the heavens and it hasth been taken, to earth and Hell you areth damned."

"No! Please no, let me in, I don't want to go back." I screamed shaking the gates until a numbness was overtaken me.

"Thou soul hasth been rejected, to the pearl gates you will never see again." He said before the floor dropped from under me and I was dropped.

I was crying tears of fear, pain and most of all anger.

I drew in a raged pain as Elizabeth drew back, she had just ejected the venom that was causing my veins to scream and moan. I felt like I was dieing a thousand times over, my cries where heard I screamed, for the pain to stop, I screamed for my humanity back, I screamed for an immortal soul, I screamed for all of those who had to do the same, but most of all I screamed for the Pearl gates and the jasper walls I would never see again, the golden streets I had only a glimpse of, the white wings with a heavenly tint I would never be able to wear, the halo I had fought for, and to see my god again.

"It's ok, you're safe, with me, come on Bella you're safe with me." Elizabeth started to chant I never felt remorse for what she did that night, she did what she thought was best for me and my soul. She did what she would only do for so many others.

I was quiet after that I wasn't as blunt and I was shaky, me and Emma fought the thirst together, for a while we secretly hunted animals, it was like a rebellious stage we went through, I still sometimes hunt animals but only when I'm alone.

My looks didn't change much, my skin was already pale all that really changed was my eye color and body temperature.

I snapped out of my flash back when Emma started to shout my name.

"All right, I'm going over to the other vamps house tonight. No questions, tell everyone to be back by tomorrow morning. Tell Ryan if he isn't back I'll rip of his balls and stomp on them." I growled into the cell, everyone knew not to mess with me when I was in leader mode.

"Alright." Was all she said, such a wise seventeen year old.

"I want Aleena back with Alexander too. Dawn, Riley, Noah and Twilight can stay behind alright, see you soon." I said and shoved my phone in my pocket. I looked at the lemon Razzle in my hand and started to chew on it. 'Stupid vegetarian.' I thought a smile tugging at my lips.

((((((Chapter End)))))))

Maybe not as long as the last chapie but it's here, I have no idea where that descriptions of heaven came from, I had an awesome dream about heaven and I wanted to put it to good use so I hope you got good visuals!

Siy Rowling?


	3. Meeting The Cullens

Hey I got a review! I've been working on my own book so yeah. I'm so happy I got another review!!. . . Hi? Alright on with the vampirism!

I own nothing!

Siy Rowling?

#

****

Bella P.O.V

I slammed my trucks door shut, I may have been a vampire but I was never one for speed. . . Unless I was running of cores.

The house was more like a mansion to me. My 'family' and I lived in a two story house, it was shabby but no one cared enough to redecorate the place so we just leave it be.

I had a slight sense of fashion but not much, I stayed to darker colors most of the time, I was wearing a brown V neck T-shirt and a dark pair of jeans. I guess I had the black jeans left over from my 'goth' faze in the 90's but I also had a short -by short I mean two second- hippie faze as well.

I knocked on the door, a women answered she had chestnut brown curls that framed her heart shaped face and golden butterscotch eyes.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm here to see, Carlisle Cullen." I said in a formal voice, she smiled and said.

"I'm Esme Cullen, I'm sure you've already met my children. Carlisle is in his study up stairs. But you might want to wait a minute before you see him." She gave me an apologetic look and motioned for me to sit on a large white couch.

I started to look around, it was too quiet, I hate quiet. It reminded me too much of when I was between heaven and . . . _it_. Suddenly there was someone next to me, I looked up, it was Edward.

"What do you want?" I mumbled, it was his house and he could be anywhere he wanted but, I was in no mood to talk.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that Carlisle is going to be a while." He shrugged and leaned back.

"Oh joy, I get to watch you guys eat _hamsters_." I said sarcastically, he laughed and I looked at him with a questioning glare.

"Believe it or not, Emmett has eaten a hamster before." He laughed, I couldn't help it, I laughed too.

"Have you?" I asked, he looked at me with a crocked smile.

"If I tell you, you have to tell me something." He said crocked smile growling just a bit wider.

"Alright." I nodded now facing him.

"No but I have tried to track before, I kind of suck." We both laughed lightly.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked, he thought for a little while.

"I'm not sure, do you like mountain lions?" He shrugged not knowing what to say. It was the oddest question I had heard from him yet.

"No and yes." I said, he gave me a confused look, I wonder what he was thinking.

"You know, there's something seriously wrong with you right?" He asked in return.

"Yep." I said popping the P.

"Not like that, I mean, I can't read your mind. That's my power." He said a little urgent. I just shrugged.

"No you where right the first time, there is something seriously wrong with me, always has been. But I've learned to live with it." I said, Esme hadn't come back yet.

"Nothing too wrong, there's something wrong with everyone lately." He mumbled, I smiled and looked at him, did he just say I was an ok person/vampire?

"I guess we'll just have to find out what's wrong with you, won't we?" I said trying to lighten the mood, he looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I guess so, You never told me what your power was." Edward said, I hadn't noticed but we had edged closer and closer together during our conversation, now our legs where touching.

"I haven't used it in forever." I sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Well no better time then the present." He said, trying to get me to use it.

"Back up, I hope I don't break anything." I said under my breath but he heard me and cocked a brow.

We both got up and he backed away. I closed my eyes and raised one hand, neither one of us had noticed that Alice had walked in, instead of lifting the large pot of flowers behind her, she was raised from the floor; she started to thrash and say a nasty string of. . . Phrases.

"Oh, sorry." I winced mentally. Alice was going to bite my head off later. I slowly set her down on her feet.

"I come in here so Edward doesn't bother you to death and you throw me around like a rag doll. . . That is so cool!" She squeaked.

"Shut-up shrimp." Edward snapped.

"Hey! I'm not a shrimp! I'm fun-sized!" Alice pouted, I laughed, so did Edward. After another two seconds the whole family was in the white large room.

I sat on one of the couches, Edward sat on my right and Alice on my left next to her was Jasper, Emmett sat next to Rosealie on the other couch and Esme and who I expected was Carlisle sat with her.

"I'm Isabella Swan, head of the Dunn coven." I said formally, the man who I expected was Carlisle smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme Cullen. I've been informed you already know everyone else." He said, he looked young but his voice was worn and tired.

"You've just moved into Dunn territory, we are willing to share, as I hear you are. . . Vegetarians, I'm just warning you that we on he other hand, are not. Our actions are none of your concern, I would not encourage you to inform my family of your standings as of now. That's all I have to say for now." I said, they where all starring at me curiously so I just reminded myself to act as leader-ish as possible and keep my cool.

"I see, you wouldn't be a. . . Meat eater by any chance would you?" Carlisle asked, I was taken aback, I hadn't told anyone that I was a vegetarian and I had red contacts in so my eyes where somewhat red.

"Um. . . Y- yes?" I said, very un-leader-ish, "But how did you know?"

"I'm a good guesser." He said, the teens where starring at me confused. I'd never said anything about my diet to them, it was their fault for just assuming I hunted humans.

"Well, I'd better get going. I think everything was clear in my explanation, if anything was to come up you may contact me." I said getting my fake leader-ish-ness back.

"Yes, thank you Isabella." Carlisle, stood and shook my hand, firmly.

I left after glancing at Edward, there was something seriously odd about that boy, but I had forever to figure it out! So that could wait.

I had to find Ryan and the others.

I saw the jeep parked in the small already crammed garage. I sighed and parked on the street, my truck was already a rust bucket to a little rain wouldn't hurt.

"I'm home." I said lazily closing the door at human speed.

"What happened to, 'Get home as soon as you can.'?!" I cringed as Leena huffed down the stairs, short blonde hair flowing gracefully behind her.

"I had to do something." I mumbled she grabbed my shoulders and looked into my contacted eyes.

"That isn't your real eye color, it's distorted with colored glass." She didn't even need to whisper because we where so close.

"Man Leena, you seriously need to brush, or just stick to cleaner pray." I scoffed and shrugged her weak hold off of me and then started towards my and Emma's room.

"He's mad as hell you know, right?" She asked somewhat weaker, I stopped and turned with a goofy grin.

"Then my work is done here." We both started to laugh until Emma opened the door slightly.

"You two really get on my nerves sometimes." She mumled.

"Ooooo Emmie has boy troubles!" Leena screeched and ran into the room, I slowly entered and shut the door behind me.

Emma and Leena where already on her bed, waiting for me, I'm not one for gossip but I was good at giving advise!

"Who is it?" Leena demanded, leaning closer to Emma, after I sat on the bed and waited for a millisecond.

"Myban." Emma was upheld by her pillow.

"Eh?" Leena and I said at the same time, leaning just a little bit closer.

"Myran." Emma, whispered after Leena threw the pillow and threw it across the room.

"Eh?" We said again and leaned closer, if that was even possible.

"RYAN!" Emma yelled, both Leena and I flinched back, I, being the klutz that I am, fell on the floor, head first.

"No way! He is sooo off limits!" Leena was scared now.

"I'm so happy for you two!" I said jumping up and hugging Emma. They both looked at me like I was setting myself on fire, "What?"

"But Ryan is completely your mate! Off limits!" Leena jumped up flailing her arms to emphasize it.

"I already told Emma." I crossed my arms, why did Emma have to choose now to become a good secret keeper?!

"Told Emma what? What haven't you been telling me?" Leena spun on her heel grabbing Emma by the shoulders.

"I have no interest in that freak whatsoever, him or his tracker brother James." I shrugged, Leena's beautiful crimson eyes widened in shock and another emotion I did not see often on the face of vampires. . . Fear.

"But he has an interest in you, we all thought you two where together." Leena whispered looking down.

"It's no like we're in the B.C. or something you know, ugh, ugh women mine, ugha ugha." Emma laughed and I grinned triumphantly.

"Does he know this?" Leena asked fear still clear on her face, it was now taking over every other emotion that I could sense.

"I- I don't know. . . I hope. But if he sees me with another dude I think he'll get it!" I gave them a thumbs up.

"Or tear the poor 'dude' to shreds!" Emma, bounced on her bed twice before jumping off as well.

"Well you're free to have the freak, I don't care what happens to him." I laughed, my laugh was soon replaced by irritation when they didn't change the subject.

"Bella don't you know anything? Being a mate is tough, there are rules, well a rule, once you're a mate, you're mate for life." Leena said serious, I froze, I didn't move until it was completely light outside and I was time to go to school, Leena and Emma also froze to see my reaction.

"Is she ok?" Emma whispered to Leena.

"I. Don't. Know." Leena shuttered at the sight of me. Finally I sighed and replaced any emotions I should have been feeling with a hard cool surface that showed I was in charge.

"I'll see you two at school." I said, and then I left. I don't know why I stayed a second longer but I did after I closed the door behind me.

"That was. . ." Emma stammered.

"Completely and utterly freakish?" Leena finished for her, Emma nodded and they started to get done with whatever they where doing before I got home.

I didn't bother to change my jeans because it would be raining and I hadn't gotten any blood on them. After finding an extra shirt in my truck I took off for school.

The Cullen's greeted me at the door of Edwards Volvo.

"Hey." I mumbled to them once and then they started talking again.

"So, Bella, how 'bout it?!" Emmett asked, I looked up, I must have been too caught up with what I was thinking to listen.

"What?" Edward chuckled and tilted my face up so I could see them.

"We're going. . . Hiking this weekend, you want to come?" He repeated, I thought for a moment and then smiled the best I could.

"Sure, sounds ok." I said without really thinking, I knew what they meant by hiking they where going hunting, like I hadn't used that one before.

"Awesome! So we're leaving at like some point Wednesday, you skip class much?" Alice bounced to my side and started to pull on my arm.

"I guess, I don't really care, it's like the millionth school I've been to." I shrugged as she grabbed Edward by the arm as well and started to drag us to first period.

"Bella!" I heard someone say behind us, Alice stopped and turned, I shuffled and then slipped on a paper someone had left on the floor, before probably either cracking my skull or the floor, strong arms caught me, wrapping around my waist and helping me up. I sighed and looked into golden eyes. I stepped back as Edward let go of me.

"Thanks, I'm a complete klutz." I rubbed my neck, Edward gave me a crooked smile.

"No problem, we wouldn't want you getting blood all over the nice clean floor." He raised an eye brow when I agreed but shrugged it off.

"Bella!" I turned to look at Emma who was weaving through the crowded hallway.

"Let's get going." This time I grabbed Alices' arm and pulled her through the narrow hallway, Edward wasn't far behind.

"See you after class, we so have to do something after school." She started to blabber so I stopped her.

"Yeah, sure whatever you want, I seriously need to get to first period though. Bye." I waved slightly and followed Edward into that small class room.

The bell rung just after I took a seat next to Edward and behind Angela, a nice girl who tried to talk to me once or twice.

"All right cl-" Mr. Wasner was cut off by the door creaking open and Ryan stepping through very gracefully ,I might add, "It seems Mr. Green has graced us with his presence, we might as well get started."

Ryan stopped in front of Edwards seat and starred, Edward looked up and raised both of his eye brows for a minute before dropping them and waving his hand in front of Ryans face, to see if he would blink.

Ryan just growled under his breath and took another seat across the room, I was in trouble again.

Chapie End!

Next time you get a look into Ryan's brain. . . If he has one. Let's see what he's thinking!

I'll give you a heads up. . . Edward doesn't like it very much! Lol. But you probably already knew that.

Update soon!

Siy Rowling?


	4. Meeting The Almost Mate!

Hey people! I got some awesome reviewers and I would like to thank them! Now that, that's over with let's get to know the hollowness of Ryans brain.

This won't be like my usual chapters, this time it's from someone else's point of view! Enjoy. . . Or flame, either way I want feed back, please and thank you!

Siy Rowling?

****

Edward P.O.V

I was slightly interested in the boy that was growling at me before class, so what else to do but read his mind? I focused on his inner voice and listened as he listened to the teacher, but then his thoughts drifted to me.

__

'Who does that guy think he is, taking my seat, next to MY Bella. If he makes a move on her I swear I'll-' I stifled a laugh at his attempts at threats in his mind, sooner or latter something he thought, caught my attention.

__

'He doesn't even know half of what Bella had to go through, like actually remembering her soul leaving her body. Poor Bella, she never really likes to talk about it though. I bet he wouldn't look at her the same way if he knew what happened to her.' I chanced a glance at Bella, she was done with her notes and was looking at me, if she could blush I knew she would. She quickly turned her head and looked at the board pretending to write notes again.

I wished I knew what she was thinking, I wondered if there was something wrong with her, it was like her mind didn't exist or something, like 'Night of the Walking Dead, Bella Version'. Or something completely weird like that.

'Poor Bella?' Why wouldn't I look at Bella the same way? How did he even know how I looked at Bella? I only knew her for a day! But. . . What could be so drastic that changed the way I looked at her? Wait, why was he so protective of Bella? And. . . Oh god. . . Was he her mate?!

I stopped myself there, no way Bella would like a jerk like him, sure he was entertaining and all but Bella was a smart girl/vampire.

I listened to the last of the teachers' rants about the World War II and how he thought it could have been avoided when the dismissal bell rang.

"Your assignments are due tomorrow!" He called after the kids who had managed to scramble out of class first. I waited for Bella like usual but so did the blonde after he walked across the room, of cores.

"God, Ryan do you really _have _to be so pushy? I mean it's getting really, _really_ annoying." Bella sighed shoving her books in her backpack and glaring at the blonde.

"Why shouldn't I be? This, guy took my seat." Ryan scoffed.

"Hello, my name's Edward and I'm standing right next to you." I said holding out my hand, he just looked at it and the rolled his eyes.

"God you two are impossible!" Bella huffed as she grabbed my sleeve and ordered the blonde to follow. For a small girl, she could pull me fairly easily.

Once we where outside she let go of me and turned on us.

"All right where are the others?" Bella asked, the blonde shrugged; how useless was he?! "You vampires really annoy me sometimes."

Why was Bella referring to us as if she wasn't a vampire?

"Bella who is this, since he won't introduce himself?" I asked, hopping it would distract her.

"Oh, Edward, Ryan, Ryan, Edward. Everybody know each other now? Good. Now Edward I need you to get your coven outside here in this exact spot at lunch time, alright? We'll divide the land evenly, you'll have to be aware of the wolves territory as well, and, man I suck at this." What was wrong with her? She seemed like she was trying to be in leader mode and worry mode at the same time. . . Which is impossible.

"Bella, breathe." I set my hands on her shoulders, vampires really didn't need to breathe, but it helped to calm if you had a rhythmic pattern to listen to.

"I'm good, thanks, Edward." She sighed, heavily before smiling a very unvamire smile, I loved it. She always found ways to surprise me, and like I said before. . . I only knew her for a day!

"No problem." I smiled a smile I barley ever used, a crooked smile that just seemed to appear on my face when I was around her like some child. I couldn't help it, it was easy to be myself around Bella.

"Ok, both of our covens will have to meet, all of us. So you'll have to speak to Carlisle about when and where." She seemed in more control now, but I had a feeling it wasn't natural for her to be leader-ish, wait since when did I start saying things like Alice?!

"But Elizabeth isn't back yet." Ryan pointed, was that guy dense or what?!

"Right like she's even coming back, she. Is. Dead. She. Is. Never. Coming. Back." Bella said slowly, she sounded in control but her eyes where blazing, like it was forbidden to say that womans' name or something.

"Like you know anything." He scoffed, I didn't like this guy. . . Scratch that, I _seriously_ didn't like this guy.

"Whatever, I'm skipping until lunch, and I suggest you do the same Edward." She hinted, I raised my eye brows. But remembered something Rosealie had said this morning.

"Yeah me too." I nodded, she smiled and left, "See you later Edward."

__

'He's one of those animal-parasites?! I wonder how they get the golden eyes. But it's obvious that Bella doesn't like him.' Ryan thought before leaving.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. Why was it that, that Ryan guy made me nervous?

I walked to my car, to find an ambushed girl and Alice.

"Since we're both skipping you sooo have to go shopping with me! And since you aren't human we can see like I don't know, like all of the malls in Seattle!" The pixie was screeching now, the brunet was trying her best to get out of it.

"Oh, that sounds really, really fun and all Alice but I have other plans, I- I'm," I looked over Alice's shoulder to see a not very good at lying Bella.

"She's going to Port Angelis with me." I added smoothly, Alice jumped, she had been so focused on Bella that she didn't realized I was behind her.

"Oh, fine. But tomorrow we are soooo going shopping!" She said happily, before skipping in her pixie way to class.

"Thank you, I almost lost that battle." She put a hand on her forehead and started walking to her car.

"So whose car do you want to take?" I asked, she spun on her heels and looked at me very confused, God how I wished I could read her mind.

"What?" She asked, I grinned a grin that belonged to only her.

"Well I said we where going to Port Angelis so, why not, I'm a man of my word." She scrutinized my face and then cocked a brow.

"Um. . . Don't do me any favors." She said in return.

"I'm not, if anything I'm doing it for myself." I shrugged, her eyes softened and she lifted just the sides of her mouth into a small smile.

"If you say so." Bella, said drawing out her words, as if to give me time to think and maybe decline.

"Alright, since it seems your. . . Truck, might break down if we go over eighty why don't we take my Volvo?" I asked being completely serious.

"Hey, my truck could be your Volvo's grandfather, have some respect!" She was very defensive of her truck.

(I just wanted that joke from Edwards P.O.V, lol)

"Volvo it is." I said, she sighed and then nodded in agreement.

(((((Chapie End)))))

Ok so it's not as long as my other chapies but I have a Super Special Awesome chapter coming out either tomorrow or latter today, does anybody know where I got 'Super Special Awesome' from?

Siy Rowling?


	5. Field Trip

Ok I had a sudden urge to write some fanfic in the middle of drawing Rosealie, told you I was bored!

Siy Rowling?

****

Bella P.O.V

__

What am I doing?! I'm not being a leader! I'm in some car with some vampire who just happens to be from the other coven! I scolded myself mentally, in truth I was having fun; we hadn't even hit the highway yet and we were already laughing.

__

Is it possible for vampires to have fun? Suddenly I jumped in my seat and switched the radio station, Edward gave me a questioning look, after a minute Journey started to play.

__

'She's just a small town girl,

Living in a lonely world,

She took the midnight train. . .'

I started to sing along as the chores came on,

__

"Strange as waiting," He smiled and started singing too, _"Street lights people."_ we couldn't finish the rest of the song because we where laughing so hard.

"How long has it been since I've heard Journey?!" Edward gasped still laughing, I was holding my stomach, for some reason I was a horrible singer, I was a fine singer before I was turned but it didn't rub off I guess.

__

'Don't stop believing,

Street lights, people,

Don't stop!' 

"I love Journey! I was at half of their concerts!" I exclaimed happily.

"I know, it's one of the only things I can stand besides classical." Edward laughed, I could tell there was something wrong with him. I wasn't sure what but it started in History when Ryan and him met.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" HE asked in return, I swallowed the lump in my throat to keep going.

"Is every thing- I mean- what's go- I mean- Are you ok?" I finally chocked out, he looked at me for minute and then back at the road.

"That guy, Ryan was it, is he, what is he to you?" Edward asked, I was shocked, why would Edward care? Why would I care that Edward cared?!

"A thorn in my ass?" I sated simply, he chuckled and shook his head, "What else would he be?"

"Not sure, I was just curious is all." Edward covered quickly as he weaved through the traffic.

"You're going to get arrested one of these days, you know." I pointed, he shrugged.

"It's not like I'm going to die in prison." I laughed at that, man, I had been laughing a lot lately!

"You know I broke out of prison once." He turned and looked at me shocked.

"What?!" He chocked, I may have looked innocent but being with Elizabeth for a little less than a century, she rubbed off, some.

"It was a while ago, I had just become a vampire, I guess I didn't realize my strength." I chuckled.

"How did you become a vampire?" He asked out of the blue. I felt the prickle and dryness in my eyes as I remembered. No I wouldn't let people see me like that, I blinked unnecessarily and started.

"That's my business." I said firmly, he looked at me, his expression made the breath catch in my throat, it was like he was reading me, inside and out. I looked away, quickly; and out the window.

"I see. That was funny, yesterday I mean, when you lifted Alice off of the ground." He said trying to change the topic. I gratefully obliged by plunging myself into the conversation.

"I know, I've never thought I could lift a person before." I remembered her pixie-like shriek, and the breathless hug she had given me afterwards.

"I'm sure if you gave her a warning first, she would love to be off the ground." Edward said, I gave him my 'yeah sure, sure' look that I had had for a while.

"No good would come if the pixie could fly." I stated, he just shrugged.

"Bangles," I said remembering my favorite eighties band.

"What?" Edward questioned, looking at me strangely.

"The Bangles, they where an all girls band, best of the eighties." I said, he kept his questioning stare.

"Are you kidding?" He asked, I shook my head, "Heart was much better than the Bangles."

"What?! No way, Manic Monday was way better than Barracuda." I scoffed.

"True, but Crazy On You was much better than Hero Takes A Fall," He pointed.

"Yeah but, Heart was completely sexist." I said in triumph.

"As apposed to an all girl band?" Edward scoffed.

"You suck." I pouted, he just shook his head, the rest of the drive was spent discussing which bands from the eighties and early nineties were better, in the end we both agreed that they all sucked and we where idiots for fighting about it, "So what was so important that we skipped class for, Mr. Cullen?"

"Well Ms. Swan, I'm not quite sure myself." He said going a bit slower than usual.

"Then why don't we explore?" I asked, before unbuckling my seat belt.

"You actually wear those?" Edward asked, if I could blush I would have.

"Just a habit, you know something to distract myself with." I mumbled, embarrassed soon he pulled over and parked his car, I jumped out immediately for some reason the car was getting uncomfortable, probably because I hadn't hunted in a while. Edward followed my lead and jumped from the Volvo.

"What is there to do in Port Angelus at noon?" Edward asked, more himself than to me, I shrugged anyway and started to walk. I'm not sure why, but I felt carefree around Edward, like I was a little kid again. Nor did I know how it happened.

"Since we seem to both be at a loss, why don't we just walk around?" I waited for him to say something but he didn't, "Hellooo?" I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah? Oh, sorry." He smiled at me the crooked smile I loved, _Bad leader! No! Bad girl Bella! Stop thinking that! You are the leader! Elizabeth left you in charge and now you're lollygagging with some guy? _Another side of me was saying, _He's not just some 'guy' he's a vampire! And he's nice and funny and almost as odd as me! _ The other side was saying something like, _And when did you start to give random compliments to a blood-sucker? _And the other side surprised me, _When I became one._

"Let's see, movies, I know they have at least a couple of movie theaters here." Edward suggested, I shrugged.

"Anything's good with me." I said, we started towards the closest movie theater Edward knew.

((((((((Chapie End))))))))

Sorry another shortie but my dog broke both of her front paws and I had to take care of her, the next chapter will be the movies and Bella gets an. . . Interesting call! I'll update soon!

Siy Rowling?


	6. Pain, Pain Go Away!

Heyllo! Again very sorry 'bout the last chapter. I hope you have more to enjoy and I would like to thank

****

Lily-Nix- My siber and very favorite Harry Potter writer!

****

Vampires101- Thanks for all of the reviews. You're awesome!

****

Jack Sparrow Lover 158- Thanks.

****

LillyBellaCullen- Cool.

****

Tsubasa Suzane- Again another thank you!

****

RoryAceHayden147- I'll make sure to mention her powers more.

****

twilaholic- Again with the thanks and stuff! But seriously thank you for the review.

****

&

Resurrected Ange- I know poor baby, thank you!

Ok here we go!

P.S If you've never seen the Dark Night and you want to you might want to skip the movie scenes.

(((())))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))(())(())

__

"Here's my card, if you ever need me, just call." The joker backed up and then disappeared. I laughed at the jokers card, it was from a deck of cards.

"Cheesy but effective." I whispered in Edwards ear, he nodded in agreement, we had decided to watch The Dark Night to see if it was any better than the first Batman, -come on you know you've either seen it or want to!- Both of us had secretly seen all of the past Batman movies when they came out, at least three times.

I cringed just a bit when the Joker sliced the sides of the mans lips, just a bit. I had seen worse pain and felt more, that was for sure, it reminded me of during my change,

__

We where still in New England but we had moved to the coast line so we could be inconspicuous, it had been less than a few hours since Elizabeth had bitten me and I had lost my soul, an immortal body for an immortal soul I soon realized.

I also realized that something was wrong with me.

First it was just a tingling at me neck and wrists but then as Elizabeth carried me to her newly acquired Victorian mansion my blood started to scream. I couldn't help it I let just whimpers out as it coursed through my body. My veins felt as though they had been cut into a million pieces and now someone was rubbing salt and dirt into the wounds that where already begging for death in their own way.

As my body cried for death in its way so did I in my mind, instead of focusing on my pain, I prayed, my mother had taken me to a Christian church before she also fell ill with the influenza that was sweeping Chicago. So I was very religious, so you could guess how the lord denying you from you safe haven would make you feel. I wished that Charles would come back and wrap his large golden tinted wings around me and bring me up once again. I wanted nothing more than to die then and there. I wanted Elizabeth to plunge a knife through my heart and laugh in my face. I wanted someone to just take pity and kill me! I let a single tear fall as I curled up and felt my eyes start to dry, I knew that would be my last tear ever shed, I would no longer be human, I would never see things the way I used to, my friends and family where food and the ones I hated the most and wished to be rid of where my kin.

"When will this be over." I managed to whisper through my pain. It was traveling up my throat then making it difficult for me to breath, I realized it was changing my voice, I fought against it trying to keep at least one similarity if anything I wanted to keep my voice, I was often told it was the exact replica of my mothers cheery and carefree voice. The venom inside of me just fought harder to travel up my throat and into my mind.

Elizabeth sat me down on a chair in a room, with a flame already lit obviously not by Elizabeth herself. The venom-like pain felt like blood and knifes all trying to rip my humanity from me. Suddenly books started to fly around the room as I fought even harder. My body was telling me to shutdown so it could protect its self but I held into my edge of consciousness. I heard the door open and some feet shuffle in, Elizabeth hissed a cat-like hiss to warn them that I was hers and she'd rip your throat out with her bare hands if you came near me.

"We found these guys lurking around." I heard Emma scoff pushing a blonde haired girl a brunette boy and girl and a blonde boy into the small room that was now clustered with floating items.

"And what where they doing on my land?" Elizabeth hissed, the pain finally won the battle in my throat the books hit the walls and everyone ducked, I let out a cry, I saw the two blondes rush to my side and I heard Elizabeth roar with rage.

"Ryan she's fighting the change!" The girl gasped as I opened my eyes to look at their faces, they where vampires, the girl had long flowing hair that was like starshine and eyes where a mix between gold and blood red. The boy was a year or two older than me with regular blonde hair and similar eyes.

"How could she be fighting the change?" The boy asked, Elizabeth threw the girl across the room and into a book shelf. Things where getting out of control I had to do something.

"All of you shut up and calm down!" I managed to scream, they where all shocked as I strained sit up.

"How could this be? You aren't supposed to be able to move?" The boy gasped, Elizabeth rushed to my side and helped me sit up, she may have acted cruel but I was her like her daughter and she was like my mother and that's the way we treated each other.

"Isa why don't you go back to sleep?" Elizabeth said in a hushed tone, I shook my head and stood, only to have the venom-like pain hit my knees, the boy let me fall but watched as I withered in pain with interest. Elizabeth crouched beside me, holding my shoulders.

"I'm. . . Fine." I breathed as the pain retreated to my waist a bell seemed to ring in my ears as I stood, my eye sight was distorted with a bloody scarlet haze that seemed to graze my eyes.

"No Isa you shou-" I was pulled back to the normal world when the room on the screen exploded I jumped at the noise but then settled back in my seat, Edward raised a brow but shrugged it off.

"You ok?" He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Yeah." I nodded and smiled as genuinely as I could.

He turned back to the movie and I unfortunately slipped back into my memories.

__

"d rest." I shook my head and stood with help from Elizabeth.

"What where you doing on Elizabeth's land?" I asked as formally as I could, the boy helped the girl up and the four approached us.

"We where hunting is all." The brunette responded, they where all in hunting crouches, I growled letting them know that I wouldn't let anything happen here.

"Well as we said before, this is Elizabeth's land and you have no-" I gasped and held my heart faltered once. . . Twice. . . Three times before it picked up a rhythmic pattern again.

"You where saying?" The brunette girl seethed at me. I gulped and glared at her.

"If you set a toe on her land again I'll rip off your mates balls." I growled jumping to my feet with a sudden adrenaline rush I let the venom block up in my arms as I lashed at her.

"I'd like to see you try." She scoffed, I grabbed her long curly hair, where did that come from?

Now all except for Emma, Twilight and Elizabeth circled around me.

"Maybe I will." I hissed in her ear, the blonde boy grabbed my waist and dragged me away from the girl.

"Let's all be friends now ladies. Here let me introduce myself, I'm Ryan, that was Dawn and the blonde girl is Lenna. Dawns mate is Ben. Now what are your names?" Ryan asked in my ear but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"My name is Elizabeth, that is Isabella, and these two are Emma and Twilight." Elizabeth pointed to us all in turn. I wanted to kill Dawn but I restrained myself enough to know it might kill me as well, great!

"Alright now that we all know each other why don't we tell them the real reason we're here." Ryan said, smoothly evading an awkward silence.

"We where sent here by-" Yet again I was pulled back to the living, when the ending credits music blasted through the speakers that where right next to me.

"Ow!" I whisper yelped cupping my now throbbing ears in my hands, I heard Edwards chuckle, I glared at him. He stopped immediately. I had a good 'I'll kick your sorry butt if you don't shut-up' look, apparently better than I had thought.

"Here," He held his hand out after he stood to help me up. I looked at his hand and back to his face for a second but then reluctantly took his hand, I was never one for physical contact, especially when it was someone I didn't know that well.

"Thanks." I said slowly, as we shimmied through the crowd of people that where still exiting, it would have taken forever to get through the exit that led back to the main lobby so we took the outside exit. It was late in the afternoon by then, I took out my cell phone to see if Alice had called seeing as I had promised her a shopping trip.

Just as I flipped the silver phone open it started to have a fit, I pressed the send button and before I could even say hello the other end started.

__

"Isabella, you need to get home, now. It's Twilight and Dawn, there's something wrong." I heard Emma's frantic voice and a shrill scream in the background, I stopped dead, no. Was the only word I could think of.

"I'll be there in a minute hold on." I said a little too fast, I slammed the phone shut not caring if it broke or not. I started to run, I forgot about Edward, I forgot about the people around me I forgot not to use my powers.

Since I was freaking out my powers where on the fritz things where breaking and bending, people where falling to the ground and buildings where shaking, the somewhat clouded day was now gray and storming. I couldn't help it, because I knew what was happening and I knew it wouldn't end well I I didn't get back to Forks in thirty seconds. . .

(((End Chapie!)))

Ok longer than the ones I've been putting out but not my longest, you won't have to get used to my made up coven because I'm going to focus more on the real characters I know I hate it when people put too many of their own characters in. So no need to get attached!

Update soon.

Siy Rowling?


	7. Laughing Wolf, Crying Girl

Alright my last chapter sucked ice so I hope this one is better! Thumbs up!

Siy Rowling?

--

****

Edward P.O.V

I didn't need to use my vampire hearing to hear what the girl known as 'Emma' was saying, her words where rushed and panicked, Bella was stiff when she heard a shrill scream from the other end. And in the blink of an eye she was gone. I looked around, she wasn't anywhere, so I searched thoughts, maybe someone had gotten a glance at her.

__

I can't believe Billy asked me t- I skipped that one and went on.

__

I wonder if mama is gonna buy me a new doggie?! Skipped that one.

__

WHOA! That lady ran faster than daddies big monster truck! She must be the most fastest runner in the world! Bingo. I went in that direction she was obviously heading or Forks so I got into my car hoping to catch her at some point. But red lights and other cars slowed me only slightly, but just enough to get on my nerves.

Once I was past the sign that said, 'Welcome to Forks Population 743' that was covered in moss I slowed, what was I doing?? I was being stupid and rushing off to see why some girl I just met ran off to help her family. I shook my head and went just fifty over the speed limit like usual. And after I thought about it, I really had no clue where Bella lived, for Gods' sake I only knew her for two days!

__

What are you doing?! My mind yelled fiercely_ You're running around with some murderer! She drinks people blood like, like Angela Webber that sweet girl from school. And I bet Bella doesn't even spare them a second thought afterwards._ Why was my mind being so cruel to Bella, like I said before I only knew her for two days. _What do I know for sure about Bella whatsoever? The fact that you like her more than you like any girl you've ever met. And when did I figure that out? When she looked into my eyes for the first time._ I was taken aback by my mental battle, I knew that everything my mind had pointed at was true but I could never say anything like that out loud! So I did the only thing I could do, I pushed the truth into a dark corner and semi forgot it, planting a seed of disbelief in its spot.

I pulled into the driveway, ignoring the fact that school was probably over and I hadn't bothered to pickup any of my 'siblings'. I sighed and walked at a slow human pace to the house. I seriously didn't want to hear the rant that I was about to from Alice and Rosalie, they annoyed me sometimes.

Slowly I opened the door to find the house completely empty, I searched for Alice's mind to see if they where still close.

__

Oh no, this can't be good. But if they're in that bad of a condition why hadn't anyone noticed before! I had no clue where she was so what else to do but follow her sent? Closing the door behind me I followed the trail left by my adopted family. Sooner or later I stood in front of a shabby two story building. It had peeling dark blue paint and white windows and doors.

Slowly I knocked on the door, in almost a millisecond a girl with black curly hair and pitch black eyes opened the door, she seemed. . . Anxious to say the least. She was obviously a vampire with chalky almost gray skin, she needed to hunt, and soon. She nodded towards a long dark hallway, once I stepped in I heard screaming and laughing.

The dark curled girl led me to a large room where at least ten vampires made a protective circle around the source of the screaming and giggling. I heard a dead silence in place where someone was supposed to be. . . Bella.

"Dawn, I need you to concentrate for me, look through the fog and find the candle, what is the candle?" Asked the all too familiar voice of Bella, she was holding a girls hand, the girl had sandy brown hair and obvious red eyes that where flickering around the room nervously, even with her eyes open it was like she was looking through you. Bella was holding her hand and rubbing her shoulders occasionally.

"The flame is. . . No! Bella no." Dawn sobbed and hugged Bella, Alice caught sight of me and pulled me over to where she was standing.

"Edward, I knew you'd make it here fine, now, we need you to do someth-" I cut her off, now I was seriously confused.

"Alice, I don't even know where I am, explanation first please." I sighed, Alice always had a way of jumping from thing to thing and most of the time you don't even notice.

"Ok Bella's coven obviously, somewhere close to school, cool right? Ok, these vampires are part of Bella's coven, Dawn and Twilight, I'm not sure how but one of them knows the past and the other knows the future, when they touch well let's just say it's not warm fuzzies ok? Dawn sees the bad and Twilight sees the good mix it together and you've got clear future!" Alice said happily, I waited for her to finish but she seemed to be at a loss for words.

"There's something wrong. This hasn't happened before. Their visions are mixed, like. . . They're loosing their power or something. It's been happening for a while but we've really thought nothing of it. But it's somehow worse, I guess." Bella said softly brushing some hair away from Dawn's eyes. I could tell Dawn hated Bella with every fiber of her being just by the way she looked at her.

"And how does that effect us exactly?" Rosalie asked, so not everyone knew exactly what was going on either.

"It effects us all sometimes, Edward since you can read minds we where hoping that you could maybe see what they where seeing." Bella ignored Rosalie somewhat, she was such a great leader.

"I guess, I could try. It might not work." I warned, she nodded knowingly as I looked for their voices in the cluttered room,

__

OMG I hope Edward doesn't read my mind that would be sooo creepy! The girl with black curls.

__

No not here try again. Rosalie, being snobbish as always, but she seemed to make it her duty or something when she was around Bella.

__

Sorry dude. Emmett.

__

Wait that Edward kid can read our thoughts, does that mean he heard what I was thinking about Bella in class this morning?! Hey where was Bella this afternoon, that pixie-chick wouldn't tell me. Ryan.

__

(. . . .) Bella.

__

Isabella. . . Future. . . Golden eyes. . . Gone!. . . Because of us?. . . Because of him!. . . Blood. . . Burning limbs. . . Gone. . . Red eyes. . . Ryan?. . . He's here. . . He's watching us. . . In secret!. . . Have to leave. . . Never come back. . . Golden eyes watching. . . Music playing. . . Bella gone. . . So much blood. . . Red eyes realizing. . . Red to gold. . . Bella gone. . . Blackness. . . HIM! Was that the girl Twilight?

"That can't be good." I mumbled, Alice turned on her heel to look at me.

"What did it work?" Alice asked excited, Bella's head shot up, as did her body.

"It worked." I said quietly Bella was by my side in seconds, amazingly I hadn't seen her trip since just the morning before.

"And?" Bella asked calmly, I could tell she just really wanted to be scared and panicky like everybody else, but that was not an option in her world. She was leader and she had to keep the straight face and say everything was going to be ok when it wasn't.

"She's going in and out of visions, let's just say it's not good. There was a lot of mention about a 'him' someone is watching us. . . In secret that's just about all I got that made sense. Besides 'Bella gone'." I explained, realization dawned in her red eyes, wait 'red eyes realizing' I'd have to keep track of that.

"Good, good, now could you try and find Dawn?" Bella asked turning to kneel beside the Dawn girl again.

"I'll try." I said to her back, I let the buzzing get louder and louder in my head until it came out in coherent sentences.

__

(. . .) Bella again, so I must have been close to Dawn.

__

Wait if Edward can read thoughts and our thoughts are the only things that make us. . . Well us, then Edward is us! All of us and yet none of us. A blonde girl who was obviously, slightly touched, if you know what I mean thought.

__

Happy Edward. . . Laughing wolf. . . Sandy brown. . . Goodbye notes. . . 80ties songs. . . Journey?. . . Candles. . . Goodbye Bella. . . Death!. . . Drowning vampire. . . Crying girl. . . Black tears. . . Alice. The Dawn girl thought.

"Laughing wolf, goodbye notes, black tears, crying girl, drowning vampire, candles, and Journey." I said that was all I could remember but Bella just nodded and stood again, this time she left the room. No body took too much notice to Bella leaving, but something in the back of my mind was telling me to follow her. I wasn't sure what but something was pulling me to that girl, it was like a magnate.

Just then I felt the whole house rumble.

"Oh no, Bella!" The girl with black hair and blonde hair said at the same time rushing to the hall, most of us in tow, other than most of my family who where still looming over the two girls on the floor.

I ran in after the two girls and there on the couch was my Bella, withering in pain, holding in a scream.

((((((((End Chapter))))))))

Ok sucky, chapie but it had to be done. I'd like to thank all of you for the reviews I really enjoy your input! The next chapter will have the wolves in it I just had to put 'em in here, Seth is so funny and one of my favorite characters! I'll update soon!

Siy Rowling?


	8. Poor Stephine

Ok this isn't an update but WAIT! Don't click the 'back' button just yet. I'm posting this because I was just on Stephine Meyers site and Midnight Sun, is indefinitely on hold.

Some idiotic, doesn't have a life jerk, posted a draft of Midnight Sun on the internet! How stupid is that?! Now I want to see who agrees with me. I think we should exile the creep who posted it from wherever he is and then lock him in a closet with only pocket lint for a couple of years! I know I'm being fan-girlish but I just think it's sad that someone has to go and ruin a good writers book.

It makes me not want to write my book or fanfics anymore. So who else is with me? I know Stephine is being very adult and not spewing insults that persons way, so if she isn't then who will?! Sorry working on the next chapter but as I said before, very depressing that someone would hurt the whole balance of Twilight-goodness like this and stop Stephine from writing an awesome book which I'm sure all of you guys would love to read! So I'll update probably latter today so yeah, bye?

Siy Rowling?


	9. Chick Fight!

Alrighty I'm back! 'K now let's get started, it's almost two A.M. so don't expect my best, please!

Siy Rowling?

--

****

Bella P.O.V

The pain. The pain. The pain? What was wrong with me? This was nothing, I could be burning in Hell right then if Elizabeth had never bitten me. This was, again, nothing compared to what Elizabeth must have been feeling that very moment. She was being punished for being what she was, a vampire. Was I being punished as well?

No, my pain was more like a trade, not a punishment. In trade for using my powers, I had to give more and more of my sanity and sometimes humanity to push the pain away. It was like selling your heart and soul for the highest bidder, except I was doing it because, my powers couldn't help but come out sometimes.

I tried remembering everything I could about the last twenty-four hours. I remembered going to the movies with Edward, I remembered getting the call from Emma and most likely breaking my phone, I remembered sitting at Dawn's side and prodding her beyond that of what she could even conceive, I remembered Edwards beautiful scent filling the air as he dictated Dawn and Twilights thoughts, I remembered walking to my room because the pain would've been coming soon and then I remembered Ryan turning and leaving like he always did and most of all I remembered Edward's shocked face as I crumbled to the floor and clutched my chest.

The pain was like ice, not cool like ice, but it felt as though I had frozen water to the side of a rusting dumpster, pulled it off and plunged the sharp edge that went deeper than a knife ever could into my very unbeating heart.

The pain stopped with a sudden cold rush, so cold that I was shivering, image it a cold vampire! But once the cold started to turn into a pain dulling ease, I wanted the ice-hurt back, I didn't want to open my eyes, because I knew what I would have to do. I would have to look into his golden eyes and tell him that I was going to go to some far off place, like Peru maybe see the Dali Lama! Like he would believe that. But what did it matter? It wasn't like I was making an excuse to my father or brother or boyfriend or something, I was telling a friend, if we where even that, that I was going to go and live with a bunch of people who hated me (Other than Leena and Emma) and I would live the rest of eternity alone, well eventually alone, I knew how it would go.

First Twilight and Dawn, would go, they could never stand to live after their powers where dwindled down to nothing, then we would split up, of cores me Ryan, Emma and Leena would go together, then Emma would tell Ryan how she felt, Ryan would insist, -and by that I mean beat the crow out of me until I said ok- that I exile her from the coven, which I would have to, eventually. Then Leena would leave with her and they would spend eternity happy and maybe even find mates! After that Ryan would find another mate. And then I would be alone.

I would live eternity as Isabella Dunn, sooner or latter I would have to give up my last name, of cores, if I wanted to come back to Forks. Which I eventually would want, I was born in Forks, Washington and lived there until my mother decided she wanted a change in scenery so ,then we moved to Chicago. So that was what I decided my life would be, that was my inevitable plan and I would honor it to the last dot and T.

With one last mental push, my eyes fluttered open only to be close again. The light was too bright for it to be my room. And it wasn't tinted a weird greenish color so it couldn't have been Forks. After opening and closing my eyes a few times I left them open, to find that I was in the basement. The basement had hospital lights and was almost empty, I usually went there when I knew the pain was coming and tied myself down. Someone had been kind enough to carry me to the basement? That didn't sound like my family whatsoever. Usually they all left me until I was back in leader mode. I heard something move from beside the glass table I was on.

Leaning over my black eyes met pleasantly gold ones. I jumped back, in doing so I rolled off the table and hit the concrete floor with a slight 'thud'.

"Are you ok?" He asked, polite a usual.

"I'm fine, but what on gods green earth are you doing down here Edward?" I asked, annoyed, had my 'family' sent him down here? Why would they have done that?

"Your coven said this was where you usually went is all." Edward shrugged, I had to smile, he was being too nice for his own good, "Why is that? I mean, why down here?"

"Usually, I tie myself to the table so I don't make a big mess." I laughed, he cocked a brow.

"Tie yourself to the table?" He picked up the rusted chains that I had attached to the tables legs. I got the table from Elizabeth before she. . . Well. . . Died . . . I guess. After rolling off the table many times and breaking this with both my mind and body I added the chains, I knew with just the wrong twist I could break them like a tooth pick, so they where more like a reminder that I wasn't dead. _Yet._

"Yeah, don't laugh at me." I joked trying to silently usher him out of the room, it didn't work.

"Why would I laugh? Bella, why did that happen it's not normal." He said, I could see the genuine concern in his eyes as he said that, it reminded me of what I had to do.

"You think I'm _normal?_" He sighed and rolled his eyes, without realizing it we had gotten closer and closer, we really needed to stop doing that. Backing away, just slightly, I waited for his answer.

"Not like that, you know what I mean." He said impatiently, crossing his arms.

"There are some things better left unsaid." I said, he gave me a look that said 'heard that before.' Though I brushed it off, "Where are Dawn and Twilight?"

"They're upstairs, just got out of a weird coma like state." Edward explained, realization dawned on me suddenly and I was gone in a flash. Upstairs was hectic, one vampire carrying something, one vampire throwing another thing two vampires arguing and six vampires in a big circle. I pushed through the circle to find only Dawn, she was arching her back in a distressing position.

"Where. Is. She?" I asked calmly, most of my coven turned to face me., "Where is she?!"

Ryan just shook his head, my eyes widened again, but this time in shock, how could I have missed it? How could I have missed it?! I missed the death of my sister, she was my sister. In so many ways she was there for me and I missed it. Twilight Sliceay was the first vampire to die for almost natural causes, Twilight Sliceay was my best friend and closest thing to a sister I ever had, Twilight Slinceay was murdered.

I pushed until my coven let me through, once in front of her I kicked Dawn as hard as I could. She rolled and broke through the wall. I was going to cause havoc, but what was left to loose? My humanity was gone, my mother type figure was gone, my best friend and basically sister was gone and my sensible side was completely and utterly _gone._ I low growl erupted from my chest ripping at my insides and letting a cold vibration slither through my body. Dawn, was still in the pain I knew but not for long she would use Twilights power soon and be good as new, and then, just as I suspected she stood and shakily staggered to face me.

"What did you do?" I whispered, by then both of the covens where grouped by the broken wall. I heard Edward gasp, out of no where, Dawn launched herself at me, I dodged her and skidded to a stop, taking chunks of earth with me. I heard two growls rip through, unknown chests.

I turned to look who it was, that was my mistake. Dawn yanked my head back pulling my hair and hissed into my ear,

"Say hi to Twilight in hell for me."

For some reason I started to fall into a blackness, but my hair was let loose and I regained whatever strength I had left and stood.

Once up I saw Edward pining Dawn to the ground, wow. Edward really liked to take things into his own hands didn't he?

Dawn, (being just a bit stronger) flipped Edward to his back and jumped to her feet lightly. Everything seemed to silence as the other vampires grouped together, sure me and Dawn had fought but never physically like that. Edward was about to get up to attack Dawn again, but I raised my hand as to say 'back off' and he did just that. Backing away Edward kept his eyes on Dawn with an intense fire burning in them.

Dawn and I looked into the depths of each others eyes for a few moments before she flung herself at me, the action was meant to shock me but instead I grabbed her shoulder and dug my -now filed- nails into the very core of her almost tender shoulder and flesh, she cried out in pain as I dug deeper.

"What did you do to her?" I whispered, knowing she would hear me, Twilights death would not go as if nothing happened, and if it cost me my undead-eternal-life I would avenge her. Dawn just whimpered, in response I dug deeper, then my nails could almost touch each other. I felt a tug on my heart as her eyes flashed with pure apologeticness and grief, I let my grip loosen, only in that brief second of forgiveness I gave her did she take her chance to try and rip my throat out. Pinning her neck down and basically cuffing her hands behind her back I growled. She had taken advantage of all of us, I had been expecting this for a while, but did not act on it.

I only noticed when Twilight and Dawn started to talk again that something was wrong, Dawn had actually been listening when someone talked and secluded herself from mostly everyone other than her mate, Ben.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her!" I demanded, I wasn't surprised that no one tried to break us up, it would have been like putting your hand in a cage with two hormonal male hamsters! **(A/N: I did and my finger almost got ripped off!)**

"Get off of me!" She shrieked thrashing in my iron grip. I could feel her skin warming up, which meant I was getting colder, closer to the end.

"Go." I whispered slowly stepping away from her. She looked at me shocked, I hid my eyes behind my bangs and waited for her to leave to my dislike she didn't get the hint, "I said GO!"

She squired to her feet and said before she disappeared into the twilight, "Isabella Marie Swan, you will pay the ultimate price for what you have caused everyone."

"I know." I said just above a whisper, I could feel my body finally stop dropping temperature, slightly warm arms wrapped around my waist, I pulled back and hissed, Ryan gave me a confused and angry look. I somehow sensed happiness radiating off of Edward, it was funny and sad all at the same time. I _would _pay the ultimate price, and I knew it, there was no escaping death, you could extend your time living. . . Or not, by becoming a supernatural creature but you could never outrun death. You could throw your friends and family to the lions or you could be thrown. I happened to choose to be thrown and that's exactly what happened. And now all of those years of outrunning love, humanity, and death it was all catching up to me like a contagious dieses.

"That. . . Was. . . So cool!" Emma and Leena shrieked at the same time, I hissed at them and that's when I snapped.

(((((((((End Chapie)))))))))

Yeah I know I suck with the stupid cliffies and all but I'll post sooner next time k'ay?

Siy Rowling?


	10. Flipping the Bird for Eddie

Ok I said I would update sooner so here it is!. . . Again!

Lol.

Siy Rowling?

(((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

**Isabella P.O.V**

That's when I snapped. . . 

"I'm leaving." I said, everyone gaped at me for a minute before Ryan spoke.

"I never said we could do that." He said, what an idiot, for a vampire you would have thought he was smarter. I had a calm resolve that was soon broken, Ryan could do that to me sometimes, hopefully this would be the last time.

"I said, _I'm _leaving, not _we're_. I am one vampire, not two. So bug off you pompous, self obsessed blood-sucker." I spat, Emma clapped, so did Leena, they had been waiting for me to tell the truth, now Emma had a fair chance with Ryan, and who knew maybe it would work out.

"Oh no you're not. What if Elizabeth came back and saw you acting like this? What would she think?" Ryan scoffed, and that's what helped the snap turn into a clean break.

"She's not coming back! She's dead! D.E.A.D Rest in pieces! She's never coming back." I screamed, my whole coven and Edwards where shocked at my outburst, but it was true all of it I had watched Elizabeth die with my own eyes.

_Elizabeth had always been one for power so one day her and I went to Italy. . . Alone. In Italy Elizabeth visited some old friends and by old I mean a couple thousand year old friends. It turned out Elizabeth had grown up with Markus and Aro, two of the Voulturi leaders. She was turned by Aro on accident, and had left to see the world with her new immortal eyes._

_I stayed in a small room most of the time until something came up one day, I have now forgotten what it was but I left to go find Elizabeth, everybody knew Elizabeth and Markus where together so what happened next almost shocked my unbeating heart so much it might have started again._

_I smelled smoke and watched as flames licked my feet._

"_Elizabeth!" I shrieked breaking down the door and searching for her, to my surprise Aro was in the room as well as Markus._

_As I said before Elizabeth was power-hungry, so power hungry she would do anything to get what she wanted, in that case she just happened to sleep with all three of the Voulturi. Hoping to overthrow them eventually. A very Cleopatra move of her._

_I later found her ashes on the bed which had kept its structure, the Voulturi offered to take me in as one of their guard but I declined still in silent tears, I never thought of the royal family the same again. It soon became my dream to also overthrow the Voulturi._

After that I always wanted to be a nomad but Ryan, wouldn't have that so it was good to finally tell them the truth, Elizabeth was dead and never coming back.

"Wh-what?" Emma stuttered, I glared at my 'friend'.

"She's dead, and now I'm as good as it." I hissed, Ryan scoffed.

"Yeah like you have the guts we're the only thing you have left." Ryan scoffed again, only pansy men scoffed I soon concluded. __

"No. . . no I have something much better. I have myself and the satisfaction that one day I will see Elizabeth again and you, in Hell." I spat the words, everyone was silent, a wild grin spread across my face, "I have forever to imagine what it'll be like. And I hope you do too."

With that I turned and without a single look back I left. I left that life behind, forever, I left Ryan, I left Emma, I left Leena, I left my coven,

No not _my_ coven anymore, they where _a_ coven. I left the Cullens, I left my obligations to Twilight, knowing she would want me to be happy, I left my pity for Elizabeth, I left my humanity, and most of all I left the only person that actually made me realize. . . Thing had to change, I left him and would never, ever see him again, no, I had one last job to do before my 'eternity' was over. I had to find someone, not someone. . . _something. _She was no longer a _someone_ no once she murdered her own flesh and blood she became a _something._

Once I trudged to my rust bucket I turned to find the Dunn Coven staring at me it took every ounce of self control to only just flip them off with a cheerful smile, I heard Alice start to crack up and Leena and Emma gasp.

"Good-bye Edward." I whispered knowing he could hear me, shock crossed his face, he knew I meant what I said, and when I said 'good-bye' it meant I would never see him again. It was weird to have such a strong connection with someone you had only met two days ago but I also knew that, that connection was never meant to last. With only one last look at Edward, I started my thousand year old truck and left.

Breathing was easier and I could smile without my personal sun, Edward. Wait what had I just called him? I was supposed to forget about Edward. . . Right?

_Wrong._ My inner voice told me automatically, if I wasn't supposed to forget then what was I supposed to do? _Find him._ No. That would be bad. Very bad.

Where was I going to go? To tell the truth, I didn't know, nor did I care for that matter. I knew my life was going to be somewhere outside of Forks. Washington. It was going to be somewhere very different, so the only thing I could do was hope.

Hope that I would see Edward again, hope that I would find _her,_ hope that somewhere inside of me was one last shred of saneness to last at least a decade or two, hope that I could do what I knew many doubted I could do. . . Die.

My car passed the sign that read, 'Come Back to Forks Soon!' I had to snicker at the irony of it all. Wow was I screwed up or what?

--

I know short but I'll ry and update all week most likely, I have to find a schedule if ya know what I mean with school and friends and my annoying Science teacher always on my back to get into more AP classes yada yada chicken salad. Whatever. Lol. I'll update soon!

Siy Rowling?


	11. Time To Get Lost

Hey ya'll I'm back! Here it is with free Bella and shocked Edward, What If! I already have a sequel planed out so just so you know I need to know who would like a sequel just so it isn't open ended ya know what I mean? And from what you can gather, yes, What If will have an end and it will be within ten more chapters k? Well anyway here you go!

Super special awesome thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers! I'll name ya'll latter!

This chappie is dedicated to some of my new friends from school, Elizabeth, Vivian, Ariana, Buddie!/Maddie, Rebecca, Rachel, Katie, Mechelle, Amy, Halie, Torri and Tyler, you may see some of their names as filler people latter!

Siy Rowling?

((((((((())))))))))))

****

Edward P.O.V

I tell Bella had meant what she had said, 'good-bye' really _did_ mean good-bye, as in, we where never to see each other again, and I wasn't going to stand for that. But she was already out of Forks, surprising for her truck, she must have been pushing it.

Curiously I shifter through peoples minds,

__

Oh no poor Edward, he really liked Bella. -Alice.

__

I wonder what the future holds for her. -Carlisle.

__

The poor dear, I would have gladly taken her in if she needed a place to stay. -Esme.

__

I loved her hair but seriously, violent much? -Rosalie.

__

That chick can kick some serious a- -Emmett.

_Interesting, Isabella seemed to be in pain while she was talking with us, odd. She also felt overjoyed. _-Jasper.

__

Was that just our sweet little Bella-boo who just flipped us off?! -The girl who I gathered, was Emma.

__

Wha- Bu- Huh? -Ryan, pfft.

__

You go Bella! -The women I knew from school as Aleena.

__

I will crush her heart and spirit, like she did Twilights, I'll take away what is most precious to her, him. DAWN??

Dawn was close, so close she could hear the non-existent beat of my thumping heart. She was planning something? That meant it wasn't over, we may have won the battle with help from Bella, but with her gone, Dawn would surely win the war. Life was complicated. . . Very complicated.

It was only then I realized that, the Dunn coven no longer had a leader, they seemed to realize that as well. Everyone was looking at Ryan, he was wide eyed, like an overwhelmed child. Shaking his head he sighed, running a hand through his hair, uncomfortably.

"I- I'm leaving too." He stuttered, there where nods of agreement and then just like that, the Dunn coven was no more. It was surprising and unexpected, just like everything else. We all looked at one another before heading for home. We had done what we had come to do and it was time to leave. So that's what we did. We no longer felt safe in Forks, Washington, so we did the only thing we could do, we packed up and moved. I would always remember Forks, though. It was the place I met _her,_ it would be ours, I knew little about her and she knew even less about me, so it only seemed natural to want to know more, so I would wait, wait until we met again, but maybe I wouldn't _have _to wait. And with that thought, it was decided, I would find her again, even if it took all of my eternity, I would find the girl that had opened my eyes.

((((((((())))))))

I know, I know, suck-ish-ness in all its glory but I still love reviews! I'll update soon.

Siy Rowling?


	12. Good Old Rustbucket

Sup. So here the next LONGER chappie of What If!

Siy Rowling?

Chapter:11

****

Isabella P.O.V

"Stupid, stinkin', **_RUSTBUCKET_**!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, so I was sure many people within a hundred mile radius had heard me. Kicking my broken down, flaming car, an ember from the fire caught on my sneaker, I shrieked in horror and put out the small fire immediately, yes, it had only been twenty minutes on the road and my bad luck had already kicked in.

Somewhere around Salem, my car had started to sputter and then out of no where it burst into flame! Very much like combustion man, grow expand EXPLODE! I had almost caught fire several times and my red long sleeved shirt had large and small gasps in it from the flames, I was sure I had smelled my flesh burning at least twice. And in those simple twenty minutes, I had almost magled myself I had fallen so many times, and fifteen of those minutes I was driving! Uhg, I'm such a klutz.

It was only then, while I was laying on the yellowing, crab grass, watching my car burn and burn and burn, did I realize what I had done, and what I had lost. I had lost everything important to me and now I was paying for it. It was cruel and unusual payment, but I supposed any kind of torture or pain would service for what I had caused everyone around me, during my entire existence.

First I had been born, which must have weakened my mothers immune system and so she caught her death easier, I was a burden to Charlie and a constant reminder of my mother, I had caused Elizabeth more pain than either of my parents by far because I had not saved her, like she had saved me so many times over. I had hurt Edward the most though, first I had been cold, then when I had finally excepted him as a friend I pulled this stupid stunt, I had hurt him so much. But this was my clean break and it would stay that way until the chaos and turmoil I had left in my wake was healed over like a scab and eventually forgotten.

My plans never seemed to work out the way I whished they would, but that was just a reality, briefly, I wondered why I was only realizing this then. I was almost one hundred and two years old, and I was completely blinded from the world I thought I had known like the back of my blood stained hands.

Blood.

So what was it? Which was I going to choose? Vegetarian or carnivore. Carnivore or vegetarian. My world seemed to have changed so much in just a matter of days, once all I knew was blood was power, power that I needed for vital survival but just in the blink of an eye, nothing was right anymore, blue was no longer a simple color, hunting was no longer for power but to simply sustain me and most of all, life was no longer life without my personal sun and moon.

Yes, it was true, I had only known Edward Cullen for two days but in those two days something happened, we may not have realized it then but we where always connected, it was like a pulling sensation, it took every ounce of self control I had to hold my self back from tracing the line of his face, his eyes lids and sharp cheek bones and his pale pink lips. A silver cord, it seemed, was connecting us. And when we where together it also seemed the silver cord wanted to pull us even further together.

But, I realized, it was time to cut the cord and let him go. He had opened my eyes, yes, but I was putting _him_ in danger, every second the cord was connecting us, the more complicated both of our lives where going to be. So that was what I did, I felt like bursting into tears, ripping out my un-beating heart, laughing hysterically and burning my insides until they where nothing but ashes. And, again, I must point out, yes, I am screwed up beyond belief.

A twig breaking, caught my attention, shooting up my eyes scanned the lay of the land skillfully. My car was still burning brightly, in seconds it would explode even further, on the side of the road, the dirt road seemed to be abandoned and far enough away for me to go into a sleep-like trance, one that -I hoped- was death. A suicidal vampire, that's a first, I giggled to myself, but then I heard the noise again, whatever this creature was, it wasn't very stealthy. My eyes landed on something black and small in the woods, not even three feet behind me, why hadn't I noticed it before?

It looked like a dog of some sort, that thought was wiped clean from my brain, when _she _flung herself at me. Her long slightly curled black and blue hair going in all directions, her sharp features where fierce and her eyes, oh her eyes, they scared me, they reminded me too much of Elizabeth's scarlet eyes. The fifteen year old latched herself on me and started to cry and dry sob uncontrollably.

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy, oh god, _oh god._ They're all gone." Celia cried, I had no idea of whom she spoke, but soon I would, all too soon. Celia was Elizabeth's only biological sibling that was turned in Volterria as well. Celia was Elizabeth's older sister, she was turned when she was fifteen and Elizabeth was thirteen. She and Elizabeth had the first idea to take down the Voulturi together, but when Celia moved to the states, Elizabeth took that as a sign to take the plan into her own hands. I did not blame Celia for her decision, it was hers to make and she no longer felt she wanted to take down the Voulturi so she left.

"Celi, calm down, who's gone?" I asked, soothingly as I could, rubbing circles in her shaking back.

"Everyone, they, they where _killed_ cold blooded murder. The whole town too." Celia sobbed, I kept my expression calm and concerned when in actuality, I was completely freaking out. That meant that her whole coven had been murdered. James, Ryan's older brother, Victoria, a lying succubus who had seduced almost every male in the Dunn coven, including Ryan, and Lurrent, one of Celia's little 'slipups' or in other words, a meal she did not finish completely and had begged to join the coven.

The town they had been bunking in was small, only five hundred or so. Nothing compared to some of the larger places in Washington. But still quite big.

"How many where there?" I asked, Celia sniffled, I sat her down and on my lap, in a sisterly hug, she dry sobbed more, I could only barley hear her answer between her sorrow filled hiccups.

"O-o-one, vam-vam-vam-vampire. She -hiccup- was bloody -hiccup- OFF THE DEEP END!" Celia screeched, I reframed from covering my sensitive ears, and instead prodded Celia with more questions.

"Who's 'she'?" I asked, quietly, Celia's eyes filled with bone chilling horror as she remembered.

"She had long almost b-black hair and, and I've seen her in your co-coven before. D-D-D-" A voice that seemed much too close to me whispered in my ear,

"Dawn." I let one cold warning growl slither through me, I heard a chuckle, and not just anyone's chuckle, a tormented souls chuckle. My eyes ripped away from the sobbing girl on my lap and I looked around, seeing no one I stood, still holding Celia and walked.

I walked, and walked, cooing soothing words to the forever fifteen year old, again, I wasn't sure where I was going, with no car and a sobbing girl in my arms, I had no where left. I knew Dawn would eventually find me, I had ruined her life just like she would ruin mine, or end it.

Yes, Dawn and I had a past, when I was human.

__

People often told me I was pretty, apparently someone believed them. I couldn't remember his name anymore, it was a weak human memory, but one I had kept, partially. I couldn't even remember what he looked like, all I knew was that he was the man Dawn had fallen for. She was waiting for him to propose but after talking to him in the market a couple of times he proposed to me.

But Dawn never gave up hope. I wasn't aware at the time, about Dawns crush whatsoever, which was unusual seeing as we where best friends. That is also a yes, Dawn and I where best friends since we where very young, maybe three or four. Our fathers worked down at the same sheriff station. So it was only natural.

When I declined, Jacob was it? Yes that was it, Jacobs offer, he left to Washington, I wasn't surprised when I got a letter inviting me to his and Leah Clearwater's wedding not even two months latter. But Dawn was, she committed suicide just hours after she was given her letter. I only found Dawn when she had truly and utterly changed, not just into a vampire, but into a self loathing soul shattering blood-sucker.

Celia's sobs subsided and I eventually decided it was time to hunt.

"Celia, Celia honey, it's ok, come on when was the last time you hunted?" I asked, she looked up at me with puffy eyes, it was only then I realized, he eyes where not the familiar scarlet that had once belonged to my 'family' and I, no they where a charcoal black.

"A-A week or two." I shook my head, human blood subsided more quickly in a vampire, our system used the blood for survival, more than just food. Our blood, as vampires, did not have enough strength to hold the oxygen we need to breathe and do other things; human blood does, so it was needed for more than one thing, when the thirst was there it felt like you where suffocating. That was what drove vampires to madness, the thirst. For some reason animal blood stayed in your system longer.

"Come on. It may be animals blood, but deal with it." I said sternly, putting her down gently. Celia seemed to understand. Together we took off into the forest.

"I'll take North you take South." She said in a small voice, I nodded and almost skipped to find my pray. The woodland area was vast, not surprising, what was surprising was that there where barley any animals I could sense. Maybe I was getting a cold, wait. . . Can vampires get colds? Uhg.

Suddenly, the perfume of an agitated lynx filled my nostrils, it was time to let the hunt take over. I stood up straight and then let my whole body go limp, my animal instincts took over, I could hear every animal around me clearly, I could see for miles and certainly my smell was the most useful out of the three, I could smell every bead of sweat that rolled off of the mountain lion at least twenty miles away, but that wasn't what I was looking for, once the beautiful perfume of lynx filled my senses again I was moving. The late autumn leaves barley had time to crunch before I was past them, the yellowing grass made a slight swishing noise, and then I pounced.

After having my fill, I went to find Celia. An ear piercing scream filled the air, making an unmistakable thinkness that called me almost just as much as the Lynx. The trees swayed only meters before I was at my destination, oh gosh how much did I wish I had never seen what I saw next.

((((((()))))))(End Chapter)((((())))))

Yep there you go! I've been keeping it to myself for a couple of days longer than I would have liked personally, but anyway! I'll update eventually seeing as I have no social life!

Hi!

That was my friend Riley, she says Hi and she loves Twilight, -rolls eyes at Twilight crazed fan girl friend-

Don't knock it till ya try it! Love you all! Bye!

Uh huuuuuh, well anyway, bye?


	13. Black Blood

Sup sup! I'll make this short and sweat, I love all of my reviewers and I'll name you one by one latter when I get a chance and it's not one AM. Ok so here we go! What If chapter twelve.

((((()))))()((((()))))))

****

Bella P.O.V

There, in the middle of the forest stood Dawn, she had followed us, oh god, and what she was doing was even worse. Dawn was leaning over Celia, but Celia wasn't moving, no, Celia would never move again, Dawn was drinking her blood!

A ferocious growl escaped my throat. Celia had obviously put up a fight, trees where torn down, chunks of earth where scattered were they shouldn't have been, Dawn dropped a limp Celia, to the forest ground. Before she turned to look at me I saw Dawn, wipe the black blood from her mouth.

After Dawn, did turn, I wished I hadn't let the growl anywhere close to my sore vocal cords, Dawn's eyes. Her eyes, oh _god_ her eyes, they where the most cannibalistic color of black, brown and red. . . Like dried and crusting blood. I knew better though, it wasn't _just_ blood, it was _vampire_ blood. Not many knew but, vampire blood, could in fact, make said vampire stronger. Which is how the cannibalistic vampires came to be.

That was what I was trained to be.

Yes. That was what was wrong with me, why I was no longer innocent Bella-boo, why I knew everything and yet nothing, why I had been scared beyond repair. Elizabeth had not cared for me or anyone whatsoever, she had changed us because she needed an army. She knew her plan to over throw the Voulturi might not have worked to she had a backup. . . Carnivores, she hand picked the meekest and flightiest of humans and changed them, after that she taught us individually how vampires blood worked, as well as human and animal. We where taught to wipe out spices and bring down cities by ourselves, but after Elizabeth died, we went to a normal human diet and tried to keep a low profile. But it seemed Dawn remembered a thing or two. Hmm.

"I told you. I told all of you and no one would believe me. Look at how powerful I am. Just one small cluster of humans and four vampires. Isn't that right?" She said, her voice more menacing than ever before. It made me cringe back in fear. God was I weak. This seemed to egg her on, she smiled, the deep scarlet still lingering on her teeth. The scars that I had inflicted on her not even twenty-four hours ago.

If it could, my heart would have been thumping with the most intensity it had ever thumped, Dawn looked truly, for lack of a better word, _scary_. Her hair was in an imperfect disarray, very much unlike Dawn, her eyes somehow had a different aura to them, like just a twinge of madness. That twinge may have been slight but it held my attention at it's fullest.

"D-" I started to say, but the words made a sickeningly sweet sizzle and then died in my throat, for this. . . There where no words to be said, I supposed I knew what was going to happen next because I started to walk towards the homicidal vampire. Every fiber of my being wanted me to stop. Every ounce of self-preservation I had was shrieking in my ear at an unknown pitch for me to run and never look back. But I didn't.

An insanely wild smile graced Dawns dried and chapped lips. I was going to loose it all, but what did I matter to the world? I had done my job, break hearts and be a burden, ah, sweet irony. For some reason the disturbing color of Dawns eyes drew me closer, they made her look more human, maybe even mortal and vulnerable. That was not how a vampire should look. If I had still been in somewhat control over her I would have slapped her and then broken down in my room. Why? I could bare to hit my best friend, after all of these years I still considered her my best friend? Yes.

I did. For some reason I did. Somewhere in the depths of my mind I remembered when we would run about and play tag, I remembered when we had made dolls out of loose fabric from our mothers dresses and the beatings we had inured because of it. God I remembered and how much, in that moment, did I wish I didn't that it was all a bad dream. That I would wake up and Elizabeth would be my 'friend' that I hadn't of tripped, that I hadn't have left my mothers beside so early, that I had never fell in love with Edward Cullen, did I even know his middle name?! Ugh. How pathetic, but in my gut I knew it was right, like we couldn't be separated now that we had finally found each other, most of all. . . In that moment I wished that I could die.

With precise motions, I pulled back my hair from the left side of my neck and waited for her to grab my shoulders and be the death of me. Surprisingly I didn't feel the familiar sting, or the venom suddenly leaving my mouth as Elizabeth had described. Instead my hair fell back in my face again and Dawn was laughing hysterically. I could almost feel the confusion radiating off of me.

"I said you would loose everything. . . And by that I mean _everything._" A surge of realization flooded my cold blood, my arms and crown of my head started to tingle with knowledge and my knees felt as if someone had attached the wait of the world upon them so quickly I couldn't even remember what happened next.

My feet weren't on the ground anymore.

__

Road trip time! I thought bitterly.

((((End Chapter))))

Ok, so there you go, I'm having fun writing this which is surprising so. . . Go team?! I. . . Guess. . . Ok I suck, Twilight rocks, so do all of my readers and reviewers I would like to give special thanks to RoryAceHayden, Vampires101 and everyone else who has reviewed or read I will name you all separately when it's not two A.M! K?

Update comin to ya soon enough! (I finally caught up with the plot! J -) HAPPY!)

Siy Rowling?


	14. Hell, Hell Michigan

Oh god guys, I am so so so so so so SORRY! I just started school and, oh god. I didn't quit, please forgive me! Please please please PLEASE! Oh I love you guys for reviewing, I made this chapter the longest one I've ever written for fanfic in a while and btw, tell me if you hate my guts 'cuase I need a hug my best friend stabbed me in the back for a b.I.t.c.h who doesn't even have any real friends and took all of my other friends with her. Apparently the b.I.t.c.h told them a lie and now I'm friendless and chapter less and probably reviewerless. So here you go.

Siy Rowling?

"."Chapter Fourteen"."

**Edward P.O.V**

Alice giggled from across the room, I gave her a curious look, she just shook her head at me and started to laugh even harder, I tried to infiltrate her mind but she was better at blocking than I had once thought.

'_This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine, this little light of mine I'm gonna let it shine, let it shine, let it shine, let I shine.' Alice-_

"Alice, what are you hiding?" I snapped, since we had left Forks, I was a bit snippy and collective, nothing unusual seeing as I had left the only person who had ever made me feel like I had a heart again, but hey, whatever will be will be, as Doris Day used to say. I needed to stop doing that.

"Nothing, nothing at all, have you seen my new Ell magazine? I've been dieing to see the fall essentials." She lied skillfully, she had already seen, -and bought- the whole fall line as well as make a huge break in stocks. Gods teeth, what was she hiding?

**Bella P.O.V**

Around and around my world spun. It reminded me of a kaleidoscope. Then, all at once, it stopped. I was completely still and my body really didn't plan on moving.

"Poor Bella-boo." Something hissed in my ear, a shiver trickled down my back, I tried to jump into a defensive position, but I couldn't move.

"What the hale did you do to me?" I gasped gruffly. Dawn laughed and snapped her clawed fingers. She must have been planning this little charade for a long time, because when the bright lights flickered on, I was laying limp in the center of a large white room. Similar to the one in our old basement, no. . . _their _old basement. No longer my coven. I reminded myself.

"Nothing, you brought this all upon yourself, Isabella. You will deserve everything you get." After that, she was gone, the lights turned off, it was completely dark, no trace of light for my sharp eyes to use whatsoever. I was alone. I was immobile and gosh damn it I was hungry! Where was that VerizonWireless guy when you needed him?

**Alice P.O.V**

I was nervous, no, not nervous, I was about ready to scream and throw Jazzy threw a wall, after setting Edward on fire.

I couldn't see ANYTHING! I was out of my mind. Either my visions were crap or just plain GONE.

And it was all because of Edward, if he had just followed his beloved what's her face, everything would hav- whoa. . . I was being a b****! Maybe I should have just stayed in Forks.

**Edward P.O.V**

I was going to die. It had been three months and the longest three months of my life. Three months. It seemed so much longer. That was it. I had to go. I had to find her. _My _Bella. My. It felt so good to think. It made me wonder. What would it be like to say it out loud? My Bella. I would have to settle for thinking until I actually saw her again. Until. Not if. Until.

Even if it took me all of eternity, I would find my Bella again.

**Bella P.O.V**

Three months, three days, three years, three seconds. All of time seemed to clash together. Vibrating sickeningly in my head. I felt angry, betrayed, tired and most of all dizzy from hunger. No matter what, I was positive I might even have eaten broccoli at that point.

My body was still limp in the exact same position. I could tell my muscles had locked down, I was far too close to human to be a vampire, I realized. Far, far too close. What the hale was wrong with me? I wasn't exactly sure. And I wasn't going to take the limited time I knew I had before Dawn came back to ponder that.

Everything was still, silent, and I hated it. So I started remembering games I could play to pass the time like I did when I was at my mothers sick bed.

After about two seconds of brain searching, I decided on something I hadn't done in a long time.

'_A skida mirink a dink a dink, skida mirinka doo. . . ' _I sung. . . (dun dun dun!) SHOW TUNES!

**Dawn's P.O.V**

It wouldn't take long to practically starve her. That was step one. Step two was more tricky. I would have to do everything break every rule, maybe I might even get to fake being in the IRS! (A bill collector)

For step two, I would have to track down two people. Or, vampires, if you will. The first would be easier to track seeing as I had him on speed dial on my cell phone.

_Ring. . . Ring. . . Ring. . . _'Hello?'

"Where are you guys?" I sniffled, my Bella impression was getting better.

'Bella?! What the fu. . . What was with that. The other coven just moved out of town too. Dawn's completely cleared out. Where are _you?_' Ryan's chocolate thick voice was rushed to a vampire speed.

"I- I ran into Celia and -dry sob- Dawn drained her! Oh my god, it was so horrifying, -dry sob- could you come and pick me up. I'm afraid she's following my sent." I added another dry sob just to amplify the fact that "Bella" was scarred. Ryan, -being the idiot that he was- feel for it immediately. He may have thrown her around a little bit but he still loved Bella in some sick way.

"Where are you Bells?" He murmured, trying to sooth "Bella".

"Hell. Hell Michigan."

(((((_End Chapter_))))))

Ok I hope I did ok. So yeah. I got to go and do stuff. Like beat up a b.I.t.c.h who just called me! -urg- How did she even get my cell number? I'm not sure but. . . REVIEW!


End file.
